villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Firefly (Arkhamverse)
Here it is, my final proposal from the Batman: Arkham series. I don’t know if it will go as smooth as my other proposals were, but here it is: Firefly (Arkhamverse). Who is Firefly, and What Has He Done? Garfield Lynns, aka Firefly, is a psychotic pyromaniac who put himself out for hire over the years as a serial arsonist and mercenary. Originally a pyrotechnician, he was fired by his greedy boss, and Lynns responded by burning him alive, then arms himself with a flamethrower, a jetpack and set himself out as a psycho for hire. There was a point when one of his fires raged out of control, and Lynns got burned about 90% all over his body, hence why he has armor. Now a supervillain mercenary, Firefly has committed murders and fires all over the world, and during Arkham Origins, his bodycount was 40 and counting. He was one of the eight assassins who travels to Gotham when Joker put a $50 million bounty on Batman. Unlike the other assassins, Firefly doesn’t directly attack Batman or wait for a surprise attack. What he does instead is rally up a gang of hired goons, and lay siege to the Gotham Pioneer Bridge, blowing up many vehicles and endangering hundreds of people before capturing about a dozen of them to use as hostages. He had his men plant bombs all over the bridge. The plan was to have Batman and the GCPD occupy the bridge so Firefly can detonate the bombs, killing the hostages, the GCPD officers and Batman. Before Batman arrives, Firefly gives his men the order to kill a couple hostages if any GCPD officers attempt to sneak onto the bridge prematurely. Continuing his attacks, Firefly shoots down a helicopter, killing all the occupants inside. Finally encountering Batman, Batman tells him that the bounty is off since Joker got locked up. Firefly continues his destruction, uncaring about anything but the chaos he’s been causing. Though Batman had deactivated most of the timers on the bombs, Firefly pulls out a remote detonator to blow up the bridge, not caring that his hired goons would die from the blast. Fortunately, the GCPD managed to disarm the final bomb and save everyone on the bridge. Ten years later during the events of Arkham Knight, Firefly returns. He makes an alliance with firefighter, Chief Underhill, to set unoccupied buildings on fire, just so Underhill and his men can stop the fires and prove to Gotham's leadership that the firefighters need their funding and jobs. But then, Scarecrow, began his takeover of Gotham, and Firefly starts burning down fire stations across the city. He betrays Underhill when he and 15 firefighters try to put out those fires, and captures them and leaves them to be tortured by a variety of ruthless thugs, but not before he tried to burn them. Batman has to save all the firefighters from being tortured and killed across the city. Firefly gloats about his plan to burn down Gotham City and its citizens before being down by Batman, and getting locked up for good. Mitigating Factors None at all. It’s true that he was fired for no good reason, but he’s a pyromaniac, and that incident just set it free when he burned his boss alive and became a fire spreading mercenary, which is overkill. He’s kind of a lunatic, but not to a disqualifying intent like Professor Pyg, Mad Hatter, or others. He’s chaotic evil and loves fire. Heinousness Let’s be honest, the Arkhamverse is loaded with evil, and the heinous standard is very high. That said, Firefly is a minor villain and has very, very middling resources, but I think he fits the heinous standard. In Origins, out of the eight assassins, he’s the only one to go out of his way to endanger hundreds of people just to draw Batman out, and then tries to kill everyone on the bridge anyway, even after Batman tells him that Joker’s bounty was called off, and has over 50 confirmed murders at the start of the game. In Knight, he betrays the fire chief he made a deal with, and tries to burn him and 15 firefighters alive, then leaves them to be tortured by various gang members while he starts fires across Gotham with the intent to "turn everything to ash." Yes, Joker and Scarecrow try to destroy Gotham as well, but Firefly is legitimately just one guy that wants to burn the city to the ground, on top of betraying his deal with the fire chief and tries to murder him and 15 firefighters, and nearly wiped out Pioneer Bridge and everyone on it, even his own men. Final Verdict This may or may not be approved, but I think Firefly counts in this already Pure Evil loaded Arkhamverse. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals